


As Long As You Love Me

by lovejoybliss



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Not Blaine or Klaine Friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:55:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3065213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovejoybliss/pseuds/lovejoybliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt goes home to Lima for Will and Emma's wedding.  Kadam fluff.  Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Long As You Love Me

Kurt and Mercedes walked in at the side entrance of the church, Kurt in his tuxedo, Mercedes in a pink frothy confection of a formal gown.

Mercedes dipped her fingertips in the holy water and crossed herself. "I'm going to go powder my nose, Kurt."

"All right, honey. See you inside."

Bored, Kurt wandered around the hallway, reading the flyers on the bulletin boards, trying to kill a little time. He saw a beautiful organ through a doorway and walked into a little alcove in the the back of the sanctuary to check it out.

"I shouldn't," he whispered to himself, running his fingers over the keys gently, too softly to make any sound.

"You shouldn't what?" asked a familiar voice behind him.

Kurt's heart beat faster. He plastered on a confident smile he didn't quite feel.

"Hi, Blaine."

Blaine moved in for a hug, his arms open, his expression questioning.

 _Oh why not_ , thought Kurt, moving into Blaine's arms.

Damn, he still smelled amazing.

"You can tickle my ivories anytime," murmured Blaine, moving his mouth down to kiss Kurt's neck. "Or play with my organ..."

Kurt shivered. He was lost in sensation for a moment. God, that felt so good...

What was he thinking?

"Blaine stop it," Kurt hissed. "We're in a  _church._  Do you want to get us kicked out of here?"

"But you aren't saying you don't want me..."

"I'm sort of dating someone in New  York."

"But you're not in New York."

Kurt's heart sank. Sure, he had only recently met Adam, but Blaine wanted him to cheat on Adam? With him?

"I'm not surprised that you would condone cheating," Kurt said coldly as he moved away from his ex boyfriend.

"But you said you weren't exclusive."

"We're not. But that's not the point. The first thing out of your mouth was  _you're not in New York_."

Blaine paused, his mouth open, his eyes wide like a deer in the headlights.

Kurt turned on his heel and walked back out into the hallway, nearly crashing into Mercedes.

"Are you okay, Boo?"  She asked.  "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"The ghost of all my hopes and dreams," Kurt muttered.

Blaine followed close behind him. "Kurt, wait! Why don't you come out to my car and we can talk about this."

"Oh no," said Mercedes. "You two are not going to be getting trashy in a church parking lot. Not on my watch."

"  _'Cedes_ ," said Kurt, sounding wounded. "There is nothing to talk about Blaine. Come on Mercedes. Let's go in and sit down."

* * *

 

Kurt and Blaine had just finished singing their duet at the reception when Blaine started up again.

"Come on Kurt, can we please talk about this?"

"What's there to talk about? About how you thought you could get me to cheat on someone with you? About how you haven't changed at all? About...oooh, baby cupcakes!"

"Kurt, please! I'm trying to talk to you!"

"Trying to get laid is more like it," said Kurt, popping two of the cupcakes in his mouth at once. His eyes rolled back in his head. "Mmm."

Tina walked over to the pair. "I don't like how you're talking to Blaine, "she said angrily. "You're here, you're in New York, you're at Vogue.com, you're at NYADA. Who  _are_  you?"

"You sound jealous," said Kurt.

"Jealous? ME? Just because Blaine still wants you even after you weren't there for him? Meanwhile, Blaine's here, he's lonely, and yes he cheated on you but we're all only human Kurt, we all want to be loved, and you don't deserve Blaine!"

"You're not helping, Tina!" said Blaine.

"Helping what? Helping Kurt get you back when he doesn't deserve you, when I'm the one who's there for you when you're hurting, when I'm the one who took you to Sadie Hawkins..."

"You two go on and dance then," said Kurt coldly. "I'm sure you'll have a lovely time. I'm going to go ask Mercedes if she wants to dance."

"Now you listen," said Tina.

"No, Tina. I won't."

* * *

 

Twirling Mercedes around the room, Kurt muttered in her ear. "I am so done with this not-wedding."

"You want to go to my room and watch some awful TV with me?"

"Absolutely."

When Kurt went back to his own hotel room at midnight, and caught a glimpse of a smirking Blaine pulling a drunken Sam into his room by his suspenders, he knew he'd made the right choice.

Kurt left early the next morning for New York.

* * *

 

The next evening, Kurt headed out on the train to Callbacks, where he knew Adam and the Apples gathered every Sunday night.

When he walked in the door, he saw them all on stage and nearly died laughing.

Every one of the Apples was sitting in wooden chairs, wearing blue jeans and a loose black shirt, with a black hat on each of their heads, doing a set of synchronized dance moves together.

Adam was standing in front of his seated friends, his hand on his chest, singing his heart out, while the crowd ate it up.

 _Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine_  
 _I'm leaving my life in your hands,_ Adam sang.

Kurt could not stop giggling as the rest of the Apples joined Adam, singing in perfect harmony.

_I don't care who you are, where you're from_   
_Don't care what you did, as long as you love me_

When Adam got off the stage to thunderous applause, Kurt ran over to pull him into a hug.

"KURT!" Adam exclaimed happily, wrapping his arms around him.

"I am so glad to see you," Kurt whispered.

"Everything okay?" said Adam softly.

"It is now," said Kurt, holding Adam tighter.

Adam didn't ask. He just squeezed Kurt back. "Would it be too forward if I asked you to come home with me tonight?"

"I'd love to," answered Kurt.

"I mean, no pressure, in fact I'm not even sure we'll be alone...Joey might be there...and we could just watch a movie or..."

"Adam," said Kurt, stepping back from their hug. "I said I'd love to."

"Good. Excellent. Brilliant," said Adam, running a hand through his messy blond hair.

Kurt beamed at him.

* * *

 

"Why don't you pick a movie?" yelled Adam from the bathroom in his apartment.

Kurt walked over to Adam's movie shelf, rubbing his hands nervously up and down his thighs while he looked.

"Oh, you have  _Moulin Rouge_!" said Kurt as Adam walked back into the living room. "I love those bitches!"

Adam chuckled, a deep sound that vibrated right up Kurt's spine. "Should we make popcorn?" Adam asked.

"Of course! Let me help."

Soon they were snuggled on the couch under a blanket together, enjoying the spectacle of the movie.

Until the song  _Come What May_  started.

And just for a moment, an image flashed in Kurt's mind of himself and Blaine singing the song to each other, dressed in tuxedos, on their wedding day.

And Kurt started to sniffle.

"Kurt, are you crying?" asked Adam in disbelief.

Kurt wiped his eyes."No, of course not."

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" asked Adam, ignoring Kurt's denial.

"I am such a loser," said Kurt.

"Hey," said Adam, reaching over with both hands to gently wipe away Kurt's tears with the pads of his thumbs. "Don't say that about someone I'm so fond of."

Kurt cried harder. "I'm sorry. This was a song I used to sing with my ex, and he cheated on me and broke my heart, and then when I saw him yesterday at the wedding he tried to get me to cheat on you.....and it just..." Kurt wasn't sure how to explain it. "I know you and I aren't exclusive or anything, and we haven't known each other for very long, but it hurt that he thought he could get me to cheat. I mean just because he snaps his fingers doesn't mean I'm going to  come running....I'm sorry Adam. I'm ruining our date."

"You're not," insisted Adam. And then he said in his best Liam Neeson impersonation, "You know what we need? We need Kate, and we need Leo, and we need them NOW."

" _Titanic_? I don't know if that's such a good idea, it's horrifically sad and tragic and I just don't think I can deal with that right now..."

"Not  _Titanic. Love, Actually_!"

"I've never seen it."

"You are in for a treat," said Adam. He frowned. "Only, there is one cheating story line in it. Actually, there are a couple. But most of it is adorable."

"No," said Kurt firmly. "No cheating."

"Still a fresh wound, is it," Adam said with an understanding expression.

Kurt let out a shaky breath. "Yeah."

"How about  _Downton Abbey_?"

"I LOVE DOWNTON ABBEY!" said Kurt. "Do you have the one where that ambassador ends up in Lady Mary's bed and then he...."

"Yes! Perfect," said Adam, smiling delightedly.

"Your accent is so cute," said Kurt. "It makes me want to make out with you," he whispered.

And at that moment the lights went out.

"You know what we need to do now," said Adam, his voice deep and husky in the dark.

Kurt swallowed.

"WE NEED TO MAKE A BLANKET FORT!!" yelled Adam.

Kurt giggled. "That's not what I thought you were going to say."

* * *

 

A short time later they were wrapped up in a blanket, hiding under two more blankets stretched out over the tops of some of Adam's chairs, forming a tent over them. They were all warm and cozy, and  _wow Adam was a really good kisser_. Kurt had just slid his fingers into Adam's soft hair and started to tug gently when they heard pounding on Adam's door.

"Sod it,"" Adam exclaimed.

"ADAM!?!"

"Oh shit, it's Ling."

"From the Apples?"

"Yeah," said Adam. Removing himself from Kurt's embrace, he stood up and went to the door and pulled it open.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" said Adam.

In the dim candle light, Kurt could make out their friend Ling from the Adam's Apples, wearing a hoodie with her tutu.

"My lights are out and I'm all alone and you know I'm scared of the dark..."

"Hi Ling!" Said Kurt.

"Kurt? Oh my god you guys are on a date. I'm so sorry. I'll just go back to my place...."

"You will do no such thing," said Kurt. "I get scared of the dark too."

"Here, come on in to our blanket fort," said Adam.

"I can't you guys."

"Right over here," said Adam, sitting down, patting the floor next to him and handing her a pillow.

"Okay, fine. You guys are the best."

"Who's on a date?" asked a voice behind her.

"Hi Joey," said Adam, rolling his eyes. "Come on in."

"Do you have anything to eat?" asked another voice.

"There's plenty of popcorn." said Adam.

"Good. because I brought Marshall and Eddie and Vanessa and Ali and..."

"Unbelievable," said Adam, shaking his head. "Come on in everyone!" yelled Kurt toward the dark shapes he could barely make out in the hallway.

"Kurt?" said Joey. "Oh man, I am so sorry...."

"It's fine," said Kurt.

"Okay. Good. How did you like our Backstreet Boys impersonation? Every time one of the Boys has a birthday we do one of their numbers at Callbacks that week, and this week is Brian's so you lucked out."

"That was hilarious. Nice harmonies too," said Kurt.

"I know some really great ghost stories," said Marshall.  "Who wants to hear them?"

"As long as they're not too scary," said Ling. "You gave me nightmares the last time there was a power failure."

Adam pulled Kurt into his arms. Kurt leaned back happily, warm and content.

Marshall began his story, the candle light reflecting in his eyeglasses. "It was a dark and stormy night..."

"What a surprise," said Adam.

"Hey, I'm trying to create a mood here!"

"We already had a nice mood going," whispered Adam into Kurt's ear.

Kurt laughed and shifted a bit in Adam's arms until they were in a comfortable position together.

 

* * *

 

It was true that Kurt and Adam weren't exclusive.

But the next day when Adam walked Kurt to the subway station, they decided they wanted to be.

And for their next sleepover, they had more privacy.

And fewer clothes.

 

* * *

 

_I've tried to hide it so that no one knows_   
_But I guess it shows_   
_When you look into my eyes_   
_What you did and where you're coming from_   
_I don't care, as long as you love me, baby_

* * *

 

 

 _As Long as You Love Me by the Backstreet Boys:_ [ _https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Gl2QnHNpkA_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Gl2QnHNpkA)

_video of the Liam Neeson line from Love, Actually:<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3ktAhtnd7t8>_

 


End file.
